Reality
by Natasha Isis
Summary: She really wasn’t in the mood to remember everything that happened. She knew that it wasn’t a big deal, but still... When it comes to Luka, everything is a big deal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ER or any of its characters. The only one that I own is Jessica "Jess" Graham! Yeah, she came out of my head :)

**Author's Note: **Okay, here it is, my first fanfic. It's how I wished season 12 would be. Forgive my English mistakes, I'm not a native speaker! And PLEASE review! That's what makes me want to update. Thank you all and have fun!

The year passed by quickly and Abby felt like she has been asleep during all this time. Work and her responsabilities as a resident took all of her time and thoughts. She had no time to realize that was going to be a year since Carter left County. She had no time to realize that she missed him a lot. She had no time.

"Hey, Abby, wake up!" said Sam when she saw Abby at admit desk, looking to nothing.

"Ah, sorry, got distracted." Abby took some charts e started to walk out. Sam chased her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. "You look a little... worried."

"No, it's nothing, really." Abby spoke with a serious tone, trying to convince herself of what she just said.

"Alright then." said Sam, still concerned. "We still are going out tonight, after the shift, aren't we?"

"Sure, why not... I really need something that takes my mind of all this work."

"Great!" Sam was really excited "Alex is spending the weekend at a friend's house and I finally get to go out and relax!"

"And don't argue with him about Steve, right?" Abby laughed.

"That too." Sam gave her an ironic smile "I'm going to tell Jess and Neela, okay?"

"Okay" said Abby, opening the curtain of one of the gurneys. "Eight o'clock, my place."

"Yes!" Sam walked away, excited.

Since Sam broke up with Luka, she ended up being a great friend for Abby and Neela. Neela and Sam forgot about the old intrigues and, with Abby and Jess, used to go out everytime they could.

Jessica "Jess" Graham was the new doctor hired to be in Carter's place. After spending two years at Congo, where she met Carter, Luka and Kem, Jess came back to the U.S.A. Luka and Jess became great friends at Africa and, when Jess came back to the U.S., she decided to stop by County to visit him and ended up staying longer than she planned. She became very close to Abby, Neela and Sam after all.

"You're really going today, aren't you?" Jess asked while she approached to Abby.

"What can I do? Somebody has to take you guys home after you get drunk!" Abby laughed.

"No, we don't get drunk! We just forget about everything while we're drinking!" Jess smiled. "And I still don't understand why you don't do the same."

"Let's just say I have my reasons." Abby said.

"Fine by me! Just show up!" Jess yelled to her friend, while she was walking away, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ER or any of its characters. The only one that I own is Jessica "Jess" Graham! Yeah, she came out of my head :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another girls night out, Jess wakes up. Looking around, she realizes that she is in her bedroom and, almost automatically, asks herself how she got there.

Almost falling, Jess wakes up, takes a coat and góes to the living room. When she gets there she finds Abby sitting on the couch watching TV. Jess stands by the door with her eyes almost closed while Abby gets up.

"Ah, you woke up! Finally." says Abby, going to the balcon that separates the kitchen from the living room.

"Abby?" Jess was sitting on the couch. "You slept here?"

"Yeap. After I left Sam and Neela home I was leaving you her but you weren't in your best shape. I was kinda worried."

"Oh God." Jess got up in a jump, with a scared expression on her face. "Sam. Alex!"

"Calm down!" Abby said, laughing. "He is with a friend this weekend."

"Oh yes, I forgot." Jess sat down again.

"Wow, you have a pretty bad hangover, huh?" Abby laughed again. "Working today?"

"Yeap. But I'm only going in at two. You?"

"Noon."

"Argh, I need some coffee."

Jess got up and went to the answering machine pressing the button to hear the messages.

"You have one new message" – said the voice coming from the machine.

Abby put her glass of water down and now she was hearing with atention. Jess always received messages from Carter and when she was there she could hear them all.

"Hi Jessie" Kem's voice came out of the machine. "Uhm, I really need to talk to you. Don't worry, nothing urgent, just... We need to talk. Try calling to my cellphone or John's, okay? Kisses."

"Ah, shit." Jess Said and Abby unfocused, almost letting the glass fall down.

"What?" Abby asked.

"No coffee. Wanna get out and buy some?"

"Yeah... Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you guys think? Please R/R !

CONTINUES...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ER or any of its characters. The only one that I own is Jessica "Jess" Graham! Yeah, she came out of my head :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, at County...

"Hey, what you're doing?" – Sam asked when she saw Abby just standing there looking to the watch at the wall.

"63 minutes." Abby said. "63 minutes and I'm out of here."

"Wow, really wanna go, huh?" Sam laughed. "I'm the one who should be dying to get the hell out of here. I need an aspirin and I got another headache waiting for me at home."

"Ah, Alex's back." Abby smiled, sarcasticaly.

"Yeap. Got into a fight with his friend and came home. And exactally in the day that I have a hangover. Tipical."

"Tipical of his or you?" Abby said while Sam walked away.

"62 minutes." Abby murmured, picking up a chart. " And yet I have 12 patients, how fun is that?"

"Hilarious" Neela said, coming closer to Abby. "Don't you dare to complain, I still have four hours and I bet that as soon as I get home I have to wash the dishes since Ray decided that is not necessary to use plates and forks." She breathed deeply. "I love my life."

"That' right. Just like I dreamed of when I was nine." Abby laughed. "Seen Jess?"

"She's with a trauma. She wasn't good last night but she seems worse today."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't know." Neela was opening the curtain to a gurney. "She just mentioned a call, maybe from África, I'm not sure!"

Abby frozed, chocked. It was possible that something happened with Carter?

------------------------------------------------------

Carter was always a great friend for Abby. Despite everything that happened between them and the way things were left unsolved, she knew she could trust him and count on him for whatever was necessary. She just didn't have the courage to go to him anymore. Yet, she worried about him and didn't want anything bad to happen with him.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Jake whispered in Abby's ear, making her jump.

"Jake?" Abby said with a surprised voice mixed with embarrassement. "What... What you're doing here? I thought you quited County?"

"Nice seeing you too." Jake said with a smile. "Decided to come back, leave the old intrigues behind." Jake looked at her with a significant stare.

"You know I never wanted to..." Abby started, looking to the floor and starting to blush.

"No, just don't." He interrupted her. "Besides, San Francisco wasn't for me and County is a great place to learn. It's never tedious, I can say."

"Oh, that's for sure." Abby said, smiling to him.

"Jake, Abby, trauma coming." Chuny came and they all ran to the ambulance bay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that it's a bit slow, but the good part is just around the corner! Hehe!

Once again, forgive my english mistakes and PLEASE R/R! I'd love to know what you're thinking!

Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ER or any of its characters. The only one that I own is Jessica "Jess" Graham! Yeah, she came out of my head :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed by quickly for the first time in several weeks, but wasn't that that Abby had on her mind. Abby haven't seen Jess since she left her home again by the morning and went to her own apartment. Everybody said that Jess didn't seem to be okay but she seemed perfectly normal the last time Abby saw her that day. Maybe she called Kem back... But Kem said it was nothing urgent so nothing bad could've happened... So WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

Abby couldn't take those questions off her head and couldn't think of nothing else... The curiosity and worry were eating her inside. She needed to know what happened.

Abby was laying on her couch looking at the ceiling, still with the clothes she used during her shift. She wasn't exactly comfortable but she just didn't want to move. She just wanted that all went away. The responsibility of her job, the bad reviews of her performance, her worries about her mother, her brother, Carter and her friends... She just wanted to sleep and forget about everything that...

_Knock, Knock._

Someone was now knocking at her door.

"_Maybe if I stand really quiet, they'll think that I'm not home and go away." _Abby closed her eyes and stood still.

_Knock, Knock._

"Abby! If you're there open up, please!" Jess's voice came from outside and Abby stood up immediately and ran to the door.

Jess was standing there and she was looking like shit. Her long brown hair that used to have pretty waves was now wet and kind of messy. Her sweet brown eyes had huge shadows around them and she wasn't with the pretty smile that she always had on. Jess had always been a beautiful girl but now Abby could see the effects of whatever was happenig on her friend's face.

"Thank God, your home." Jess said, going inside and throwing herself on the couch. She sat down and put her elbow on the couch's arm, resting her head on her hand. "I didn't' want to give you more trouble than I already did this weekend... But I need to talk to someone."

"No problem, I'm actually used to it. Now, what happened?" Abby said, locking the door.

"Everything. My day officially sucks."

"Can't be that bad."

"Oh, believe me, it can. First of all, the hangover. I'm not sure of how much I drank last night but, mixed with the events of the day, it was enough to make me look like this." Jess pointed to her face.

"Yeah, you're pretty bad." Abby laughed.

"Thank you for the soothing words." Jess let out a small giggle, showing the beautiful smile she usually had.

"Anytime." Abby felt a little better for making her friend smile. "But it can't be just the hangover to make you feel like that."

"And it isn't. The shift was crazy, trauma after trauma, I almost couldn't breathe. And last but not least..." Jess stopped talking and had a worried expression on her face.

"What?" Abby now listened carefully.

"Kem." Jess took a deep breath. "She called me yesterday while we were out. You heard the message on the answering machine this morning, haven't you?"

"Something maybe." Abby lied without even blinking. "What she wanted?"

"Tell me the news. Actually one new. I know I should be happy but... I can feel that there's something wrong...

"What is going on Jess?" Abby was truly worried.

"She and John... They are... They are coming to Chicago."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I made some deep changes on the original chapter, but I think it turned up okay!

I intent to balance the fic by creating different parallel stories so that it won't be so centralized on Abby's story. What do you think?

PLEASE R/R !

Kisses!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ER or any of its characters. The only one that I own is Jessica "Jess" Graham! Yeah, she came out of my head :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby stood quiet for a moment while Jess just kept staring at her, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"How..." – Abby started – "I mean... Why... Sorry?"

"They're coming. In two weeks. Kem told me they could use some time off." – Jess let out an almost unaudible laugh while she remembered about her days at Africa.

"But... here?" – Abby asked – "I thought they would like to go to Paris and visit Kem's family if they had a time off... I mean, what do they have here?"

"Us" – Abby glared Jess, looking inquisitive – "You know, you, me, Luka, Susan... County." – Abby glared Jess again, this time like she was trying to convince Jess of something – "Okay, more like Carter Foundation and the Joshua Carter Center."

"I thought that it was all being taken care of"

"It is. But you know what they say... If you want something done right, do it yourself."

"Yeah well... It has been a year. They must need to check everything out once in a while."

"I suppose, yes." – Jess said, sliding down the couch and looking at the ceiling. – "But I know that there's something else going on. I _know_."

"Like what?" – Abby was suddenly more interested.

"I'm not sure" – Jess closed her eyes – "They are not like this you know? Impulsive. Kem and Carter wouldn't just leave the hospital and the HIV program in Kisangani because they want a _time off_."

"Yeah, Carter almost didn't get out of the hospital here because we were always swamped. I can only imagine what he is like there. He probably is working double shifts everyday." – Abby smiled a little, imagining how her friend would be like there.

"It is always like that. We used to work as many time as we could. Me, for example. I could never sleep, so I worked. I don't know how I stood there for 2 years without dying of exhaustion." – Jess smiled to Abby this time.

"I still think there's something behind their sudden interest in coming back. But I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Yeah, I guess." Abby said.

"Anyway" – Jess said, while getting up from the couch – "I have to go. I'm meeting Ray out of the hospital at nine."

"Really?" – Abby said, with a grin on her face.

"It' not what you're thinking." – Jess said and Abby just rolled her eyes – "I'm serious! He is a great friend. Just that."

"Thought you had a boyfriend, Jess" – Abby said – "Okay that Henry is always travelling and everything..."

"I _do_ have a boyfriend. Do I need to say again that Ray is just a friend?" – Jess said again, a little louder this time. "He _does_ have a crush on someone at the hospital and he said he needs my help." – Jess smiled while reaching for her coat.

"If you say so..." – Abby opened the door to Jess, who passed through it and looked back to Abby. "Just don't let Henry know about that friendship of yours."

"He can if he wants, because it's no big deal." – Jess smiled to her friend and started to walk down the hall. "Bye Abby!"

"See you tomorrow Jess!"

Abby smiled and closed the door. While heading to her bedroom her thoughts flew back to Carter and Kem. _"Why on earth are they coming here?"_ Abby thought about all the places she would rather visit than Chicago, if she had a chance. She couldn't possibly think of a plausible reason for them to come for Chicago for vacation.

"_It is such a cold and windy place. Not very vacation like." - _Abby thought.

Anyway, she was too tired to think more about it and decided that, just like Jess and her other friends, she would have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ER or any of its characters. The only one that I own is Jessica "Jess" Graham! Yeah, she came out of my head :)

Long chapter ahead! A/N in the end :)

Forgive my mistakes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess jumped the last two steps of the small stairs in front of Abby's building and walked down the street. It was another cold night in Chicago and Jess put her arms around her body trying to warm herself. She looked to her watch. _20:20_.

"_I doubt that Ray will be outside the hospital at nine." _ - Jess thought. _"He is always stuck with something."_

Jess continued walking down the street, heading to the El. The cold wind scratched her skin and made her shiver. She walked as fast as she could, afraid that she would miss the train. She got to the stairs of the El and quickly climbed them. When she was at the station she saw that the train wasn't there yet and sat down at a bench. She looked through her purse and took a small mirror. It was a little dusty and had some scrathes on it but she didn't care about it. She saw her on face at the mirror and made a disgusted face.

"God" – she whispered to herself – "I do look like shit"

She put the small mirror back in her purse and took a hair fastener. She took her hair and made a pony tail, letting her purse fall open in the process. Jess rolled her eyes with frustration and finished making her pony tail. She bent down and started to pick up her things. When she almost finished she saw an envelope that fell from her purse. She finished taking her stuff and put everything back in her purse, except the envelope. The paper was already a bit yellow and the envelope was already open. She glared the front of the envelope where it was written "_Alliance du Medicine Internacionale_". Jess was about to take the content of the envelope but was suddenly startled by the noise from the train that was coming. She looked to the train that was about to stop and then back to the envelope. With a sigh she put the envelope back in to the purse and got up to take the El.

Abby got out of the shower and put on her sweat pants and a black shirt. When she got off the steamy bathroom she felt how cold was her apartment. She quickly put on a sweater that was laying on her bed and walked to the living room. She got near her answering machine and pressed a button. She walked to the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

"There must be something here that is worth eating" – she mumbled.

"_You have 3 new messages_" – said the voice coming of the machine.

Abby took of the fridge a pizza box from the previous day and opened it. There were three slices in it yet. She made a face and shrugged.

"_Good afternoon Ms. Abigail Lockhart_" - said a voice from the machine. Abby made an upset face and then mumbled "It's Abby" to the machine – "_I'm calling from 'The Globe' newspaper and I have a wonderful promotion for you!"_

"I bet you do" – said Abby, walking to the machine and pressing the delete button. The second message started.

"_Good afternoon Ms. Lockhart. I'm from the 'Ballet Store' and..." _ - Abby pressed the delete button again.

"Do I look like a ballerina?" – she asked the machine and sighed – "No one leaves normal messages anymore?"

She then walked back to the kitchen and picked up a plate. She put two slices of pizza in the plate and then in the microwave. Just when she closed the microwave door the third message started. This time it wasn't from any newspaper or store.

'_Hey... Abby." _– Jake's voice came out of the machine – _"I know you just got out of the hospital but I just wanted to know the amount of Demerol you gave to Mr. Salvador. You didn't... Oh, wait. What?" _– Abby could hear Haleh's voice in the back but she couldn't make sense of what she was saying. – _"Oh, okay. Hm... Haleh just found out so... Hm, sorry. Okay, thanks. Bye, Abby."_

Abby smiled. "_Poor Jake" _ she thought _"Just another intern in County. He must be in trouble."_ Abby smiled again while she remembered her own days as an intern. The microwave made a "DING!" and Abby looked to it. Just when she took the first step towards the microwave the bell rang. Abby sighed and went to the door. She opened it and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Hi." – Abby said, smiling.

Jess was at the ambulance bay, sitting on a bench. She was almost disappearing in the middle of her coat and she was still cold. _"Where the hell is Ray? Ahhh, I'll kill him for being late!_" Jess thought. She looked to her watch and then looked to the E.R. exit. She was starting to think about going home when she realized some movement coming from the exit doors. She looked to the doors and there was Ray, walking towards her and smiling. Jess stood up and opened her mouth to speak, but Ray was faster.

"Sorry." – Ray said – "I was stuck with a trauma and then Urology wouldn't just come down and take their patient and..."

"Stop. Just stop." – Jess said and Ray looked to her apologetically and reminded her of a seven-year-old boy – "I'll kill you. I swear. Do you have any idea of how cold is out here?"

"You could have waited inside."

"And be sucked in? Don't think so. If I waited inside, I would probably be in there with five patients and a trauma right now."

Ray laughed and both of them started walking out of the ambulance bay side by side.

"By the way..." – Jess started – "Where are we going?"

Ray smiled at his friend. "I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk by the lake. I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm... It has to do with the one that you need my help with?"

"Well... Yes... No." – Ray said, blushing a little. – "I believe I won't need your need your help anymore."

"Why?"

"Hm, well, I'm kind of giving up." – Ray said when they got to the lake.

"WHAT? _You _giving up? It must be really bad." – Jess was a little worried now.

"Yeah, it is. I... I realized it would be too complicated."

"Okay, you got to tell me who it is now."

Ray smiled to his friend's curiosity and was about to start speaking when he heard a voice that he knew quite well scream.

"JEEESS! RAAAY!"

They both stopped and looked back and saw a short woman running towards them. She had chocolate brown skin, eyes and hair which was short and wavy.

Neela was running to meet them.

"You haven't heard me calling you?" – Neela asked with a British accent very present in her voice. – "I saw you guys walking out of the ambulance bay and I needed to talk to _you_." – Neela looked to Jess.

"You could've phoned me!" – Jess laughed showing her her cellphone.

"Like you would have heard it ringing!" – Neela laughed too. – "Anyway, I must be fast. Michael said he would call me with good news." – Neela smile widened.

"Great." – Ray mumbled. Jess looked to him inquisitively.

"So, Jess." – Neela started – "Kovac is looking for you and I told him you were with you cell but he laughed at that too." – Jess laughed, so did Neela and Ray. – "Weaver wants to talk to you too and Henry called asking for you."

"He called to the hospital?" – Jess asked, surprised.

"Yeap. Frank got nervous with him and said he could talk with 'his girlfriend's third world adoption'" – Neela rolled her eyes. – "He said he tried to call your place but you didn't answer."

"Yeah, well... I haven't got home yet. I'll call him when I get there."

"Okay. Just don't start thinking that I'm your answering machine, all right?" – Neela smiled. – "Have to go. Bye, see you tomorrow! And don't make much noise when get home, Ray!" – Neela started running back to the street and headed to the El.

Jess and Ray started walking again and Ray was the only one talking this time.

"I really admire Neela. She is able to keep a relationship with a guy with the whole distance and war thing... I mean, many relationships wouldn't resist it." – Ray said and Jess just kept looking to the floor. When his words finally hit her she looked up and smiled.

"Do you think that..." – Ray started again – "Do you think they'll resist?"

Jess stopped walking and looked to Ray with a face like she was about to hit him.

"Please be kidding." – she said.

"What?" – Ray asked, but looked to the floor, trying to appear innocent.

"Neela?" – Jess asked in a whisper. – "She is the girl you like? She is the one you asked my help with?"

"No!" – Ray lied, but he looked into Jess' eyes and couldn't do it – "Yes."

"Oh God!" – Jess looked away and put a hand on her forehead – "I can't believe this."

"What! I said I gave up on her!" – Ray said, a little louder this time.

"You obviously did NOT!" – Jess started to speak louder too. – "You're asking if I think that she and Michael will break up!"

"Well, sorry then!"

"You _knew _that I couldn't help you with this! She is _in love_ with Mike and I can't just come to her and ask what she thinks about you!"

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO DO IT!" – Ray was screaming now and his face was red with anger. – "I'm sorry if I came to you to talk about it! I just thought you were my friend!

"I AM YOUR FRIEND!" – Jess yelled as well – "But I'm Neela's friend too, and you know that I can't do it! You know that I can't persuade her to break up with Mike so that she will be with you!"

"OKAY THEN, SORRY!"

"Ray" – Jess said, in a normal tone – "I really wanted to help. But you know I can't. But you can talk to me about it, anyway. I _am _your friend. You just can't expect that I'll do something about it."

"Don't mind. It's my problem. I don't need _you_. And nothing coming from you. Sorry if I bothered you." – Ray said, without looking in her eyes and in an arrogant tone.

Jess was _really _mad now.

"Ray" – she looked to the floor and then into his eyes – "You are a jerk."

And she walked back to the street, without saying another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this chapter was EXHAUSTING. But it was worth it :)

Abby's story will continue next chapter such as Jess', Ray's and Neela's.

And yes, I loooooooooove Neela :)

Thank you for the reviews! They make me want to write more and more!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ER or any of its characters. The only one that I own is Jessica "Jess" Graham! Yeah, she came out of my head :)

Sorry for the lack of update! But I'm on vacation and I'm just trying to enjoy it :)

And the lack of creativity didn't help either :P

Author's Note in the end!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi." – Abby said, smiling.

A tall and dark figure was outside the door, in the dark hall. Abby couldn't see more than a shadow, but she knew who was there. The tall shadow came closer to her and kissed her. When it pulled away, the light coming from the living room let her see Luka Kovac's face.

"Hey" – he said and smiled back at her.

"Believe me, I don't want to send you back to the hospital but..." – Abby said, while she let Luka enter the apartment and closed the door – "...I thought that you had a night shift today."

"I do" – Luka said, sitting on the couch – "It doesn't start for another hour and a half. Oh, the pleasures of being the chief." – he smiled to Abby.

Abby smiled back and then headed to the microwave. She took of the plate with two slices of pizza and put it on the table. Luka stood up and looked at her, at the plate and at her again. Abby smiled apologetically and Luka looked at her inquisitively.

"Please tell me you're not going to eat that." – he said.

"Well, it is not like it is bad. And I have nothing in my fridge."

"But we ate that three nights ago."

"But as I said, it is not bad. I tasted it."

"Three nights Abby. It can't be good." – Luka took the plate and threw the pizza slices in the trash. – "We are going out and get real food."

"Except that we are not." – Abby said while seating in a chair by the table. – "I'm tired and you have a shift tonight."

"It doesn't stop me from eating. And I'm not going to leave you here with all that crap in your fridge." – Luka went near Abby and offered her a hand. – "Come on."

"Fine." – Abby rolled her eyes and took Luka's hand – "But only because I'm starving."

"Of course." – Luka smiled while she went back into her bedroom to change her clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While walking in the cold Chicago night Jess couldn't stop thinking about the fight that she had with Ray a few minutes ago.

"_He is an idiot_." – she thought – "_I mean, I know I overreacted. The hole Neela thing isn't really a big deal. But at least I tried to explain myself while he just acted like a baby!_" – Jess stepped harder and harder on the ground while she remembered her friend's attitude.

"_He knew it. He knew all along that I would react like this. I mean, what he wanted me to do? To be in the middle of this situation? What if everything went wrong? I couldn't pick a side. They're both my friends._" – she thought, not so sure about her friendship with Ray anymore.

Jess got to the front of her building and was about to start climbing the small stairs when she saw someone stting on the top step. When she looked to the face that she knew so well, she froze. Opening her mouth, she tried to talk but no sound was heard. Finally, she smiled and simply asked.

"What... What are you doing here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Abby got out of her bedroom, dressed in her normal clothes now she saw a smiling Luka standing up from the couch.

"So... ready to go?" – he asked.

"Yeah." – Abby smiled and walked to the door, opening it. – "Are you sure it won't be a problem? You may get late for your shift."

"Oh, relax. Weaver is not on and she must have left her office by now."

"What about the one that is waiting for you for the shift change?"

"Pratt will get over it." – Luka smiled at her ironically, while they were going down the stairs of her building.

"So, where will we eat?" – Abby asked when they were out of the building. She was freezing despite the heavy coat she was wearing.

"What about at Ikes? Then you won't have to worry about me getting late for work."

"Sounds good to me. Let's just move, I'm freezing here!"

Luka made a gesture with his hand and showed her the way to his car. Abby opened the door and entered quickly, like she was running away from the cold. Luka entered the car a few seconds after, just as quick. In a few minutes they were passing fast the buildings and houses in the streets.

"So..." – Luka said, breaking the silence. – "What you've done today?"

"Nothing much." – Abby said, matter of factly – "Got up, breakfast, got a little late for work..." – she smiled at him – "Oh, and why haven't you told me that Jake was back?"

"Oh, that." – Luka tried to steal some time – "Well, it wasn't really my decision. Weaver kind of imposed it to me."

"But you knew right? You had to accept and sign the paper work so that he could come." – Abby looked at him, waiting for an answer. – "Why haven't you told me?"

"It was just... I thought it wasn't a big deal, you know?" – Luka explained – "Is it a big deal?" – he stopped looking to the street in front of him and finally looked to her. This time Abby was the one that looked away.

"No." – Abby said, without looking at him. – "It isn't a big deal at all."

A few minutes passed and anyone spoke a word. Abby looked through the window while Luka had his eyes fixed on the way they were taking to get to the hospital. There was a heavy atmosphere inside of the car but they they just wouldn't break the silence. Luka couldn't take it anymore so, rolling his eyes, he finally spoke.

"Have you seen Jess today?"

"Yeah, actually." – Abby said. She knew he wanted to know about Jess. Luka and Jess had a fight a few days ago and weren't talking to each other. They argued about something really stupid but, stubborn as both of them were, neither of them would say that they were wrong, or say that they were sorry. Abby knew that Jess was the right one in that situation so she kind of supported her friend in not talking to Luka while he didn't say that he was sorry.

"How is she?" – he asked, truly interested. Luka worried a lot about Jess, he was like her big brother or something.

"She came by my place after her shift. She wasn't very well but I believe she is now."

"What happened?"

"We went out last night." – Abby smiled to Luka and he let out a chuckle – "She, Neela, Sam and me. You know how it is."

"You guys drank that much?" – Luka asked, laughing.

"Oh, I didn't drink a thing! But they sure did it for me." – they both laughed.

There was silence once again and both of them got back to there positions of staring at the window and paying attention on the way they were taking. Luka got very serious and opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again. He looked to Abby, breathed deeply and opened his mouth again.

"You think that I should-" – he started.

"Yes" – Abby interrupted – "Tell her that you're sorry." – she looked at him, that was looking to the street once again. She sighed and spoke again. – "She misses you, you know? I can tell."

Luka didn't spoke a word. Abby got kind of mad at him for not speaking anything. Decided to don't let the silence take over again she spoke.

"She told me some good news today."

"Really? What?"

Abby stood in silence and breathed deeply, to make him a little more curious. He looked at her and gestured to her to speak. She smiled and finally said:

"Carter is coming from Africa."

Luka's eyes widened. Abby waited for some kind of reaction but it didn't come. He just stood in silence, wide eyes and mouth half open. _"Why isn't he laughing, smiling or at least saying something?"_ Abby thought. Luka closed his mouth, shook his head and managed to speak something.

"What... Why... How... Come again?"

"In two weeks" – Abby said smiling – "He and Kem."

"For how long?"

"I have no idea."

"But... Why?"

"Some _time off_. At least that was what Kem told Jess."

"Is he working in the hospital in the meantime?"

"I don't think so." – Abby said and shook her head – "He is supposedly coming for vacation, right? Besides, if he was, you would have known already."

"Yeah... I think so."

Abby waited for Luka's cheerful reaction now that his questions were answered but he didn't say anything. She looked at him for a two or three minutes and nothing.

"It is good news, right?" – she said.

Luka looked a little lost when he answered. "Sure! It is great news."

"What's wrong?" – Abby couldn't help herself and just asked. Why was Luka acting like that?

"What? Oh. Nothing." – Luka said and smiled at her. She could tell he was lying. She sent him a look and he rolled his eyes, giving up. – "It's stupid really. I mean, I trust you. But it's that... You and me now and... Carter is back and..." – he trailed off.

Abby couldn't believe in what he was saying. Was he _jealous_?

"What... What do you mean by that?" – Abby asked, indignation in her voice.

"Like I said... It's stupid." – he said, stopping the car. She looked at him and he just smiled. – "We are here."

Abby looked outside and she saw Ike Ryan's. She looked back at him, the same expression as before, wanting to know what he really meant about what he said before.

"Look, can't we just let it go? It is a stupid thing."

"Yeah, it is. And you are an idiot to think about that." – Abby said, a little mad.

Luka didn't say anything, just looked to his feet. Abby ran a hand through her hair. She didn't want her night to end with a fight. She looked outside and then to Luka that was now staring at her.

"Just... Just leave it." – she said, and opened the car door to the cold Chicago night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so there it is, another chapter!

It is another long one, but not much. I don't like this chapter very much, but as I said it I'm not really creative these days, that's why I haven't updated! Sorry about that!

Thank you for the lovely reviews... I LOVED each one of them! Please continue!

I'll update soon this time. I PROMISE!

Kisses :


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ER or any of its characters. The only one that I own is Jessica "Jess" Graham! Yeah, she came out of my head :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What... What are you doing here?"

Jess couldn't believe in her own eyes. Right in front of here, a tall man stood up from the place he was sitting at the top step. At the other corner of the step there were two small travelling suitcases. Jess couldn't move, still in shock.

"I thought that I deserved at least a cheerful welcome" – the man said.

Jess smiled, finally being able to move, and looked to her shoes. His timing was amazing. She thought it would take another couple of weeks before she would see him again, but no, there he was, when she needed him the most. Jess looked up and smiled tenderly at him. Climbing the last steps quickly she went towards him and gave him a huge, tight hug.

"I missed you, Henry." – she whispered.

"Missed you too." – he whispered back, squeezing her a bit more.

She pulled away and looked at his blue eyes and light brown hair. He was gourgeous. And a successful executive. He was basically the full package. And Jess just couldn't stop wondering what he was doing dating a broken doctor like her.

"How long have you been out here?" – she asked, looking for her keys in her purse – "It's freezing."

"About two or three hours." – Henry said, and Jess looked back at him, her face completely shocked – "I have the keys to your apartment but not to this front door, I couldn't come in."

"Sorry." – Jess said, finally opening the door. – "Neela said you called me, but I had no idea you were here. If you had told her I would have come and –"

"It's no problem." – Henry interrupted – "Really. I'm fine, just need to get warm and sit down comfortably. Haven't been comfortable since I arrived here today."

"You could have gone to a hotel. There was no need to see me today."

"I wanted to."

Jess smiled at him and blushed a little. They climbed the stairs in silence and got to her apartment. Opening the door quickly she let them inside of the warm apartment. Henry let out a pleased 'aaah' and threw himself on the couch.

"Warmth. Soft place to sit." – he said and smiled at her.

"You're such a drama queen." – Jess said and gave him an ironic smile. She took her coat off and placed it on a chair, while throwing her keys over the table.

"So, today, when I called the hospital..." – Henry started while Jess opened the door of her fridge and looked inside. – "I talked to Neela, you know. She said she didn't know where you were."

"Yeah, I was already out. But she caught me while I was walking by the lake." – Jess said and closed the fridge door after taking two bottles out. She took one to herself and offered one to Henry, while sitting down.

"Thanks." – he said, taking the bottle – "Yeah well, the thing is... I told her that maybe Luka knew where you were but she told me it was probably not a good idea to ask him."

"Smart girl, Neela." – she said, sitting down.

"So..."

"So what?"

"What happened?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh, come on. Stop playing. What happened between you and Luka?"

"Nothing" – Jess said, with confidence, but without looking into his eyes.

"Stop it. Really. You know you can tell me."

Jess let out a sound, showing that the situation was bothering her.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Henry rolled his eyes. He watched her for a moment while she let the bottle into her mouth, slowly sipping the liquid inside of it. He knew her well enough to know that the memory of whatever happened made her upset but he was determined to find out what it was.

"Fine then. I guess I'll just have to ask Luka."

She gave him one of her glares, one of those that madee anyone feel cold inside. He thought about how he missed teasing her. "_She is so pretty when she's angry_." And then he smiled at how _cliche_ that thought was.

"Don't you dare. I mean it." – she really did.

"Just tell me then." – he wasn't going to lose this one.

Jess thought for a moment. She really wasn't in the mood to remember everything that happened. She knew that it wasn't a big deal, but still... When it comes to Luka, everything is a big deal.

"Fine." – she breathed deeply, rolled her eyes and finished her drink. She placed the empty bottle on the small table in front of her and looked at Henry. "We had a fight."

"What's new?" – Henry knew Jess and Luka quite well to know that, even though they were great friends, they fought all the time.

"Well... This was a big one."

"It always is..."

"No! This really was a big one." – Jess stared her hands and then raised her eyes at Henry – "We don't have a normal conversation since two months ago."

Alright, that _was_ new. Jess and Luka had a big history of fighting and making up again, but the making up part was always very quick. They never stood two months without talking to each other properly.

"Wow. Hm... And why did you guys fight in first place?"

"Ah, it was about patient care. He knew that I was right but he wouldn't admit, would he?" – she knew that Henry was about to yell at her for fighting with him for such a stupid thing, so she completed – "Well, that was at first, of course."

"Ah, better. And what happened then?"

"Let's just say that we were both very stressed and said things that shouldn't be said. In front of everyone, I must say."

"Which things? _Personal_ things?"

"Yeah... That too."

"What did you say? Or better, what did he say to you?"

"I can't say it. Really. I can't tell you _that_."

"What? Is it serious?"

"It's just..." – Jess stared at her hands once again – "It's between me and Luka."

Jess knew that just by saying that Henry would understand that she didn't want too and couldn't talk about what exactly they said to each other. She was still mad at Luka, but he _was_ her best friend, the one that she knew that could count on. She couldn't tell Henry what she yelled at him that day. Not what she yelled at him in front of everybody, because that was OK. But what she yelled at him when they were fighting inside that suture room, only the two of them. In fact, she was just mad. She didn't mean what she said. And she hoped that he didn't mean what he said to her too.

"Let's go to bed?" – she raised from her seat and offered a hand to Henry – "I'm exhausted."


End file.
